


Too Little, Too Late

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: This story was inspired by the latest picture of Dean Winter on set with Mariska during the filming of the first episode of SVU19 recently ( I am sure you have all seen it). Hope you all enjoy it.





	Too Little, Too Late

The lavender incense brought a sense of calmness within her. She had no idea why she was nervous, okay that was a lie. She knew exactly why she was nervous, and to her defense, she had every right to feel the way she does. It's been years since they had last spoken since he last stood foot into his old apartment since they have broken up. It wasn't a nasty break up; it was entirely mutual in both ends. They were not in the place in their relationship, she wanted more, and he was content with just how it was. He was always laid back, having a not giving a shit personality, and she wanted more out of life than just her job.

Olivia now found herself, running like a chicken without a head, scrambling to get the apartment cleaned up before his arrival. Noah sat on the couch watching a cartoon on her iPad while she grabbed his toys, placing them in the toy box. She changed into something more casual, comfortable rather than her usual work entire. A v-neck peach color shirt and pair of jeans with casual gym shoes, her hair remained as it; down with a few curls. She had decided to give Noah a quick bath and change him into his shark pajamas. She was putting the last few toys into the toy box that sat on the corner by her television stand when the doorbell rang, and to her surprise, her body shook with nervous. She stood and slowly head towards the door, her hands running down the side of her pants, removing the sweat and nervous from her. Olivia stopped her track and turned walk back towards Noah; she removed the iPad from him shutting it off at the same time. She chuckled at the disapproving look on his face as leaned in to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Be nice to mommy's friend, Noah."

Noah nodded his head in reply and watched his mother make her way towards the front door. Olivia took a deep breath as she slowly turned the door knob. She opened the door wide, and her brown eyes lay onto the pair of blue eyes staring right at her with a spark in them, it was the same spark that she remembered long ago when they were together. "Brian, glad you can make it! Come on it." She stepped to the side, allowing Brian to walk into his old apartment. Quickly, he began to look at his former place. Every had changed, old pictures replaced with framed photos of a little boy with a big smile.

"Nice place you got here." He charmed.

"Uh, thanks. A lot has changed since.."

"Ya, I see that. And who is this?" Brian asked as he stepped closer to the young boy who sat quietly on the couch.

Olivia sat next to Noah, lifting him up onto her lap, her fingers brushing his soft brown locks "This is Noah, my son. Noah this is my friend Brian."

"Hey, there kid."

"Hi," Noah whispered, his face turning into his mother's chest.

"He usually isn't this shy." Olivia chuckled. " I am going to take him to his room."

Brian nodded, he carefully watched Olivia take her son into her arms. Something inside him became warm at the sight of Olivia's gentle way with Noah. The way her fingers caressed his little brown locks, her lips falling on the top of his head as he snuggled his head deep into her neck. "You know where the fridge is, help yourself." She added, her head nudging over to the kitchen.

A few moments later, Olivia quietly walked out the living. She stood for a second by the kitchen, her eyes studying the man at sat her new couch. He led back to it, and his back was straight up, it was unlike him to sit so correctly, but then again this was only longer his home. Olivia inhaled deeply once again, counting to ten as she exhaled, her nervous once again creeping up against her will.

"Nice to see you made your self-comfortable." She said announcing her presence as she sat the other end of the couch.

"You look good, Liv."

Olivia blushed, "Well, you don't look so bad yourself."

Brian chuckled, "I've been working out."

Olivia laughed softly, " Oh yeah, I can tell." She chuckled. " How's IAB treating you?"

"IAB is IAB; you know how it is." He replied, his hands fidging with each other.

"Ya, well I appreciate you taking the time to help us with the case. We couldn't have done it without your help."

Brian lowered his head, "You know, I've been thinking about you..a lot."

Widen eye, Olivia swallows hard, unsure of what to say next. Her eyes focus on the coffee table.

"The night we ended, you asked me if I pictured myself growing old with you, having kids with you. And I gave you some bullshit excuse, but I did. I wasn't ready for that yet.."

Brian sighs deeply; his eyes too focused on the coffee table in front of him. Cracking his fingers, "I've always wanted to grow old with you. And I still do."

"Brian." Olivia chimed in, " what you and I had years ago was fantastic, great and unique. You were there at one of my lowest, you helped me up, and I will forever be grateful for everything that you had done."

Brian eyes lit up and focused back at Olivia who was too now looking at him, slowly he scooted closer to the brunette that sat on the other side. A small smile appears face, "I will always be there."

"Good, because I don't want to lose you as a friend. I am in a different place in my life; everything has changed. I have moved on from what we had, but I can't bear to lose you as a friend. You mean too much to me."

Olivia watched his facial expression turn into a sudden frown, his eyes lowered and shifted away from hers. " A lot has changed.."

The sudden sounds of the front door unlocking and opening stopped Olivia from finishing what she was saying, both Brian and her eyes quickly shifted to the front door. Amanda walked in pushing the stroller into the living room, kicking the front door with her foot. Her blue eyes focused on the food she was holding trying not to drop it, "Sorry, I am late but the Chinese restaurant messed up our order, and I tried calling but –" Amanda became speechless, her eyes finally lifted to spot a casual looking Brian sitting on the chocolate color couch. "Hi.," she said awkwardly.

Brian headed turned from Olivia and back to the confused blonde a couple of times before it clicked in him. He smiled, _" I get it."_


End file.
